Run
by Unforgotten Hatred
Summary: Mizura no last name witnessed her parents' murder and ran. But when she ran into Kouga, she blacked out. Will she fall in love with him and get her revenge too?


Chapter1

_' Just keep running, until I collaspe. Just keep running.'_ Mizura had just witnessed her human foster parents being killed when she came back from getting food. _' Damn it. I got there too late. And I'm full demon for god's sake, I could've killed him. But I was too scared. I'm weak.'_ Mizura kept running for what seemed hours and a length of ten-fifthteen miles. She stopped in front of what looked like a mountain where she saw a wolf demon. One with long black hair in a pony tail, one with a white mohawk, the other with grayish blue hair.

They noticed Mizura run in. But before she could answer any of their questions, Mizura fell to her knees and blacked out. She woke up a few hours later. Though her eyes weren't open, she was stirring. She could hear voices. " Hey Kouga, she's begining to wake up." After she did, what looked like the same man with long black hair came in. Mizura sat up and backed against the cave wall with fear on her face. The man came up to her and said, " Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Neither will they. I'm Kouga, leader of what's left of the wolf tribe."

Mizura cocked her head to one side. She spoke. " What's left of the wolf tribe?" She asked. " Yeah, the others were slauthered by a demon created by Naruku called Kagura. Who are you? And why do you reak of human when you're demon?" " My foster parents are human. They said they found me in the dead arms of my demon mother covered in blood when I was a baby." " So why are you here?" " I just came back from getting food and, and I saw my parents get killed by a demon. I ran away because I was too scared. And I'm a full demon. I'm so pathetic!"

Mizura just cried even more. She had no home, no family, and no friends. Mizura cried even harder and didn't raise her head till Kouga asked her name. " My name?" " Yeah, what's your name?" " hiicup, sniff It's Mizura. That's what my foster parents named me. They said it sounded pretty, like a jewel." " And they were right." Kouga said. Mizura blushed. " Kouga are you making a move on the girl?" Ginta asked. " Yeah, we thought you loved Kagome." Hinata stated. (sorry. I forgot the other guy's name.sweat drop) ;

" Well I've been thinking a lot lately, and she's told me multiple times that she doesn't love me." Kouga said. " So it finnaly hit you." Hinta said. " Yeah. So I thought that I'd find another girl." " I see where you're going." Ginta said. " So that's why we were ou in the forest!" Hinta stated. " Yeah then she came along." And Kouga pointed to Mizura. By this point, Mizura was looking down and playing with the hem of her red and black kimono. She also turned an interesting shade of red. " So I'm gonna be your new m-mate?" " Yeah, why not. You're pretty, and you're strong by how long and fast you were running. Which was how many miles?" " Fith-teen miles."

" Damn. See, she could keep up with me." " Kouga, could you help me train my powers?" " Sure Mizura." Kouga said as he smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. _' I think I like him already. He has a nice smile, he's sweet, kind and he's handsome.'_ " But first we need to get you into some other clothes." " Okay, but I still want to keep my kimono. Mom said she found it when she found me. Said it must be from my demon mom." " Alright."

" I think Kagome might have some extra clothes for you." Kouga said. He picked up Mizura bridel style, and ran off to find Kagome. Not too soon after they had started searching for Kagome that they found her. " Kouga you mangy wolf what do you want?!" Inuyasha barked. Mizura got scared and hid behind Kouga. " Stop yelling Inuyasha. Can't you see that she's scared?!" " Yeah, but she's a full demon!" Mizura tightened her grip on Kouga, telling him that she was really scared. " It's alright Mizura. I'll have Ginta and Hinta take you back." She nodded in agreement and left with the other two.

Kouga was getting madder and madder with each passing minute of Inuyasha and Kagome arguing. " Just shut up you stupid mut!!! Couldn't you see you really scared her?!!" Inuyasha just looked dumbfounded for a few minutes before Kagome yelled, " SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT , SIT, SIT!!!!" Then she turned to Kouga who had a small look of fear on her face. " Remind me never to cross you." Kouga said. " Now that Inuyasha is out cold, did you need something Kouga?" " Yeah. I'm no longer in love with you. Second, I need some clothes for Mizura."

" So that's her name. Pretty. Sure I'll give her some clothes. Why was she so scared?" Kagome asked as she got out some clothes. " Well she just witnessed her foster parents getting killed and she was too scared to do anything." " Oh, here you go."

_Back at the cave..._

" Are you sure you wanna go back?" Ginta asked. " Yeah, he scared you pretty bad." Hinta said. '' I- I'm sure. I can't be scared of him forever." Mizura stuttered. " You're so brave Mi-chan!" Ginta said. And Mizura, Ginta, and Hinta caught up with Kouga. " Mizura." Kouga said. " I thought you were too scared and went back." " I was and did, but I wanted to be brave!" Mizura stated. Kouga laughed and she gave him a big smile. " Here's some clothes from Kagome. Now go behind that tree and get changed." " Okay!"

When Mizura came out, she looked really cute in a black spagetti-strap shirt with a long sleeve fish net shirt over it, and short black skort.(skirt/shorts.);) " How do I look?" Mizura asked as a deep blush creepped across her cheeks. By this time Inuyasha was awake and fuming. _' At least he's not hitting on Kagome anymore. Why exactly?'_ Inuyasha pondered. But got his answer when Kouga replied to her question. " You look more beautiful than any woman that I've ever seen." Kouga said. _' So that's it! He likes her.'_

Inuyasha walked up to her and said, " Sorry about before." Mizura was still a little scared, but accepted his apology. " I hope we can be friends!" Mizura yelled as she left with Kouga and the others.


End file.
